


海雲台的溫柔

by anthia1998



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthia1998/pseuds/anthia1998
Summary: 梗來源自12月初一次Youtube title”I miss you, Hjarnan”還有一次直播裡說I miss him and want to play with him
Relationships: Petter "Hjärnan" Freyschuss/Kim "Wadid" Bae-in
Kudos: 3





	海雲台的溫柔

混亂的轉會期，實在是輸怕了，加上外卡又不只是英語區，所以談崩了幾次外卡戰隊，草草的結束了一趟避寒的越南之旅，也在直播裡草草宣佈了可能迎來的失業。

比起春季之後更加茫然灰暗的一段時間，似乎顯現在明明人還在韓國卻依然紊亂的過著歐洲時間，以及ins上一張張深夜空無一人馬路上仰望著天空中隱約月色的照片。

又是一個深夜，無所事事的又打開了直播，有一搭沒一搭的排著隊玩著小遊戲，也沒有太多搭理聊天室的興致，纖瘦的身型穿著單薄的外套在鏡頭裡顯得有些可憐兮兮。

聊天室裡偶然的飄出了一句Duo with Hjarnan please，Wadid不禁露出一絲苦笑，這可是韓服啊，那人可在遙遠的瑞典打著歐服，拿頭雙排呢？

「I miss him and want to play with him⋯⋯」Wadid的語氣很輕，帶著憂傷和無限的懷念。

如果那一年再打的好一點？如果那時候堅決不去Rogue一起去地域聯賽？甚至如果那一年沒有去G2，是不是就可以一直在一起打下去了呢？可是現實沒有那麼多如果，況且，沒有去G2的話他們也沒有攜手走到那個屬於他們的榮耀的機會。

想著想著鼻頭忽然有些發酸，連忙看了看Chat轉移了一下話題，手裡操作的英雄也在短暫的分心之下進入了黑白屏。

在鏡頭外拿出手機，點開了那個人的頁面，不出意外的連新的點贊都沒有，只有發了好一陣子的求職訊息，不禁撇了撇嘴，忽略了自己明明可以主動給他發消息這件事。

失去了保護傘帶來的一次次挫敗，總是在夜深人靜的時候讓他回想起初來歐洲的點點滴滴，有人引領、有人保護著，對比這一年一個人走得頭破血流的崎嶇路——差點打破紀錄的連敗、屢次的求職不順，當年是多麼的美好。

Roccat的時期到世界賽結束之前，應該是他的職業生涯裡最快樂的一段時間，從在保護傘之下無憂的成長，到和景仰的人一同登上屬於他們的巔峰的感覺是那麼的美好，只是時間給過他榮耀也能在結尾讓他一朝跌落深淵。

之後的直播裡，Wadid的話明顯少了很多，專心的操作著手上的英雄，肉眼可見的變得低落，也沒有注意到一個熟悉的ID一直在列表裡靜靜的看著他的直播。

關上了直播，那句Duo with Hjarnan please依然在Wadid心裏揮之不去，明明只是一張機票往柏林，找個能用電腦的地方的事，但是分別的宣言與現在的慘況突出的對比又讓想要邁出的腳尖縮了回去。

在Wadid連續好久好久的”I know I have to sleep but I still want to play”的徹夜直播、還有韓國時間深夜三四點的酒吧Story，那靜靜在螢幕彼端的人終於坐不住了。

又是一個喝酒的日子，地點卻不是往常的酒吧，而是突發奇想的與朋友約在了海雲台那的海鮮燒烤店，Wadid煩悶的一杯又一杯的喝著啤酒，對於朋友喝慢點的勸阻則是以啤酒不容易醉為由當作沒聽到，一邊用筷子戳著桌上的烤牡蠣玩，順手post到Story上，看著窗外有人在玩煙火，愣愣的又進入了自己的回憶之中。

海雲台、煙火，曾經是勾勒出最美好記憶的要素，如今又一次映入眼簾，卻只剩自己孤身一人為了將來的職涯發愁，甚至有些自暴自棄的意味在，如果時光能夠倒流的話，不管誰說什麼，絕對不會選擇去RGE的，但是現在說什麼都晚了，回憶已經徹底成為回憶，泡影消去以後再只剩自己一人。

玩了半天，Wadid才把快要涼掉的烤牡蠣給吃了，剩下的大半盤則都推到了朋友面前，自己撐著頭發著呆，想不去看面前窗外的煙火，因為那會觸景傷情，卻又不想讓朋友察覺自己的異樣，待他回神的時候只見朋友一臉狐疑的指指他的背後，同時一隻手揉上了他的頭頂。

「？？？！！！」Wadid錯愕的愣住了，手中的筷子掉到了桌面，哐啷哐啷的滾到了地上，朋友雖然不太明白眼前這個西方面孔的人和Wadid是什麼關係，體貼的撿起了筷子，結了帳以後識相的先離開了。

「你⋯⋯」Wadid方才張口，想說的話太多，卻一句話都說不出來，聲音哽咽的速度讓他自己都不知所措，宛如再說一句話就要哭出來似的，幸好人多喧鬧的燒烤店裡沒有人注意到他們的異樣。

「你不要走了好不好？」一陣沈默以後Wadid帶著哭腔冒出了一句有些曖昧過頭但真真切切的是他一年以來的心聲。

「你不要走了好不好？不過哪個聯賽我都跟你去，我不要再一個人了，我輸怕了，也累了，這一年是惡夢，我想念有一個我能夠完全相信的人陪著的時候⋯⋯」話還沒說完卻已經哭著說不下去，宛若藉著酒勁把內心深處的想法都發洩出來似的，此時的Wadid再沒有平時的矜持與倔強，脆弱的讓人心疼。

「好好好，我不走的，你別哭啊？」Hjarnan溫柔的攬著人的肩輕輕拍著安撫，乾脆把人按到自己肩上，但是怎麼哄卻都哄不住，Wadid像是想要哭出這一年份的委屈一樣趴在他肩頭放肆的哭了一場。

總算是平靜下來以後紅著眼眶跟鼻頭，羞赧的拿著紙巾想吸乾Hjarnan肩上一大片的水漬，平復了一會兒又給Hjarnan點了些菜，一會兒又彷彿是想起剛剛的崩潰失態，有些坐立難安的羞澀樣，看得Hjarnan有些好笑。

「不用這樣，哭出來對你是好的。」Hjarnan看了一會兒Wadid坐立難安有點可愛的樣子，終於開口，一句話成功的讓Wadid臉更紅了。

Hjarnan一筷子塞了一尾剝好的烤蝦進Wadid嘴裡，Wadid乖乖嚼著烤蝦不說話了。

海雲台今夜的煙火，見證了經歷悲歡離合千瘡百孔的心，得到了溫暖與治癒的過程，今後的日子，世界會溫柔以待的對吧？


End file.
